


【南北组】体内被塞冰块

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 12





	【南北组】体内被塞冰块

4.体内被塞冰块  
————分割线————  
“啊~阿绫，好热，开空调，快点！”洛天依抱着一袋子小笼包冲进了家门，结果扑面而来的热气搞得她连包子都不想吃了。  
“额，天依你忘了家里的空调前两天运载过量罢工了吗，还没人来修。”乐正绫按了两下遥控器发现没反应才想起空调早已罢工。  
“啊！！好热！”洛天依坐在沙发上，想着心静自然凉，两秒过后觉得还不如去吃小笼包。  
“冰箱里应该还有冰块，你可以选择和小笼包一起吃。”乐正绫倒是觉得无所谓，走到厨房里拿出了一板冒着寒气的冰块。  
“阿绫，阿绫，你喂我。”洛天依嘴里嚼着小笼包向乐正绫伸出双手，一副想要抱抱的样子。  
“我看你是懒得把冰块撬出来。”乐正绫站在洛天依面前，将扣出来一块冰塞进她嘴里。  
“嘶，冷冷冷。”洛天依顺势抱住乐正绫，毛茸茸的脑袋在她腰间蹭来蹭去。  
“小天依，”洛天依在听见这个称呼的时候，按照以往的情况，知道要发生不好的事情了，果然，“冷的话，我们做些热起来的运动，怎么样。”  
“不要，我要吃小笼包。”洛天依立刻松开手，然而却被乐正绫直接按在沙发靠背上，一条腿挡在自己双腿中间，膝盖隐隐顶着下身，嘴唇被乐正绫含住。  
舌头闯进洛天依的口腔，冰块在两人舌头的交缠推搡中迅速融化，留下一丝冰凉。  
“唔~”洛天依难耐地嘤咛出声，长时间的热吻抽空了她胸腔里的氧气，双手抵着还想继续的乐正绫的肩膀想推开她。  
“啊！”洛天依刚想呼吸就感觉到私密处被膝盖顶住慢慢摩擦，顿时忍不住叫喊出声。  
乐正绫俯身含住了洛天依的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻拉扯，留下淡淡的痕迹。  
“唔~哈……阿绫~”洛天依的耳朵通红，身下的摩擦还在继续，小穴被刺激，已经逐渐分泌出爱液。  
双手扒掉洛天依的上衣，握住柔软的小馒头熟练地揉捏，吻下移到了锁骨，迅速留下一个草莓。  
“唔啊~阿绫……呼…不……不要~”洛天依抬手咬住食指想要缓解一下快感。  
“你身体不是这么说的，不诚实的小天依~”乐正绫带着戏谑的声音在洛天依耳边响起，不知何时她的手已经摸到了私密地带，双指分开花瓣，失去阻碍的爱液打湿了乐正绫的手指。  
“唔~阿绫……你…坏~”洛天依的眼神逐渐迷离，情欲一点点地侵蚀了理智，快感冲刷了全身，导致洛天依浑身瘫软，体温逐渐上升。  
乐正绫带着薄茧的手指毫无阻拦的进入了洛天依的洞穴，温热的内壁紧紧咬着入侵物，蠕动着想要让它再深入一些。  
“小天依很色情呢~”乐正绫感觉到右手中挺立的樱桃和内壁的蠕动，嘴角勾起坏笑，手指停留在原地偶尔往里探一下就又回来，舌尖舔了舔耳垂上的牙印。  
“嗯~哈……阿绫…热……呼…给，给我……快~”洛天依伸手紧紧抱着乐正绫，扭动腰肢想要去追她的手指。  
“小天依热吗？”乐正绫瞥了眼被自己扔在一旁的冰块，手指一下子抽了出来，顺带抽空了洛天依的身体，留下无尽的空虚。  
“啊！呜，阿绫……给……给我…求……你~”洛天依完全管不了乐正绫在问自己什么，瞬间的空虚直接逼哭了她。  
“那我就当做你觉得热了。”乐正绫吻去洛天依眼角的泪水，左手拿起冰块，握在手中让滴下的冰水落在她的小腹上。  
“唔啊~阿绫……凉~”腹部上突然出现的一丝冰冷根本不能缓解洛天依的燥热，反而让快感更上一层。  
“小天依是你自己说热的，帮你凉快凉快。”乐正绫确定冰块没有棱角会伤到洛天依后将冰块整个塞进了她扩张过的小穴。  
“啊！呜~……阿绫，不……不要……难受……”身体最柔软脆弱的地方被冰冷占据，洛天依呜咽着蜷缩起身体，在乐正绫怀里微微颤抖，一双小手紧紧拽着她的衣服。  
“马上就好了小天依，听话。”乐正绫俯身亲吻着洛天依，手指再次进入小穴，冰块在放入之前本来就不大了，再加上里面的温度，已经完全融化，冰水混着爱液流了出来。  
“唔~阿绫……”乐正绫温暖的手指取代了寒冷的冰块，洛天依停止了颤抖，将脸埋在乐正绫的颈侧，双腿慢慢缠上她的腰。  
“现在凉快了，那就可以继续了。”乐正绫单手搂着洛天依的细腰，双指向深处探去，最后一丝冰凉也被温暖驱散，迅速地抽插次次准确地撞在敏感点上。  
“唔啊~慢……慢点…哈……阿绫…阿绫……”洛天依双手勾着乐正绫的脖子，迎合她的动作，无意识地喊着她的名字。  
“一如既往地敏感呢，小天依~”乐正绫的双指按在敏感点上，感觉到内壁开始不规则地收缩，知道洛天依快要到了，果然几下抽插后，爱液沾满了乐正绫的手指。  
“要是还热的话，那就继续。”乐正绫就势要去拿冰块。  
“呜~阿绫，不要……哈……天依不热了~”洛天依还沉浸在高潮中，浑身无力，听到乐正绫的话后，赶紧收紧双臂抱着她，绿色的眼睛泪汪汪地带着求饶意味地看着乐正绫，说话声音隐隐带上了哭腔。  
“好啦，天依你睡会吧，不会再来了。”乐正绫伸手将之前自己扔在一旁的衣服拉过来盖在洛天依身上，吻了吻她的眉心。  
“真……真的？”洛天依蜷缩着身体靠在沙发上，双手拽着衣服，委屈地看了看乐正绫。  
“真的，睡一觉吧，起来就凉快了。”乐正绫抱起洛天依将她放在床上，确认她睡着后打电话给乐正龙牙。  
两分钟后，他亲自带着工人修好了空调，至于为什么这么快，还亲自出马了，护妻的乐正绫太可怕了。  
乐正龙牙:我要去找墨清弦求安慰QAQ


End file.
